


Timeless

by Elise_the_Writing_Desk



Series: Time and Again [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cheesy, Corny, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_the_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Elise_the_Writing_Desk
Summary: Ann was gradually reddening, stopping after kissing the tip of his nose; her blue eyes quivering with a desire that he daren’t assume. Yet, she answered him with a peck on his lips before slowly going down to his jawline, down to his neck; she’s like a cuddly, clingy little bunny and his heart and brain went full-on ‘reeeeeee’.'Is this really happening?'She stopped, panting, both her hands on his chest, and he could faintly feel her pulse.When she gave him that upturned look with those blue pearls—Ren knew he was done for.





	Timeless

It’s better to face awkwardness right away than dealing with later inconveniences. That’s how Amamiya Ren lived his life. After a year on probation due to a false crime charge, a magnificent other-worldly adventures with a whole lot of new friends gained in the way, and hands down saving the world, he returned to his hometown in Hasetsu to the welcoming arms of his parents.

Like him, they never said much, but they were proud of him. That time, facetiming Sojiro, the old man seemed apologetic, probably remembering his cynical remark to the boy how his parents ‘got rid of him’—because he was wrong. The Amamiyas were quiet, but they believed in their son’s integrity. Neighbors, co-workers, everyone would talk behind their back, but dare anyone say it to their face that their son was an embarrassment, they’d sharply defend the boy.

That’s on the small family reunion. Returning to school wasn’t exactly easy—but then again, Ren had learned thoroughly in Tokyo, that in essence, nothing was easy if it’s worth a lot. He didn’t have much of an impression on his last school year, as he’d rather spend time reading, working part time at the onsen, jogging by the sea, or even ice skating. 

Many times he missed his friends. And they missed him too. There’s never a day when the Phantom Thieves group chat was quiet. Morgana was there, but he seemed to really like this place, so the cat often leave to venture. His mother really loves Morgana.

Ren never had to worry of loneliness ever again, or being a misfit—because his place is wherever he is. Most students at school left him alone, but there were occurrences when girls do confess to him.

“And then?” Ann excitedly listened.

Ren huffed amusedly. “Then I reject them. What else do you expect me to say?” his eyes turned into crescent watching the girl on his laptop screen giggling in mirth.

“It’s just funny. It’s like; you: _ exist _ , and then the girls went: _ I love you! _” she comically spoke, her expressions changing dynamically—always a sight to see. 

He chuckled. “Well, I’m sorry…but I can’t. Because…I love Ann.” He dramatically said, turning his face away and putting a hand on his chest. 

She laughed louder and he never wanted to stop hearing that sound.

“Why does that remind me of Yusuke!? Hahahaha!”

“Damn it, you’re right.” He wheezed, grinning brightly. Suddenly, his face turned really stern as he slowly and dramatically put a palm over his mouth, glancing sharply to somewhere else.

“_ My right eye…it’s twitching. _”

Ann clutched her guts as her fist began to pound her own table rapidly, laughing.

“Ah…oh god. Renren were you a _ chuunibyou* _?” (*eighth-grade syndrome on kids who think they have special super power or not from this era, or even reincarnated)

“Try asking Yusuke if he is.”

“I think he’s just an oddball, not a _ chuuni _.” Ann then momentarily paused before breaking out into a beautiful smile. “I love you too, Ren.”

He raised his brows, and remembered that _ he did _ say it first, even as a skit. Huffing, Ren leaned his chin to his hands with elbows on the table.

“Blow me a kiss.”

She snickered and kissed her three right fingers before tapping the camera gently. Ren felt this really warm sensation, as if he’s a cup being filled with warm, bubbly drink. He couldn’t even stop his goofy smile, before widening his eyes comically.

“Good. Now show me your tits!”

“Dumbass! Hahahaha!”

As much as he wished that it’s not only her voice that rang in his bedroom, Ren was happy. It was a fulfilling senior year in high school. On exam month they’d have video conference even with Makoto, all set by Futaba who had finally began attending Shujin. They’d study together. They planned and went to meet up on golden weekend and of course, summer vacation. It was the best summer having them in Hasetsu for almost a month. It felt like a dream too, having Ann there by his side.

~.X.~

Along with love, happiness made time pass really quickly. It’s still a big question for his future at the moment, but there’s something that his mind was already made up by the end of December.

“I want you in my future, Ann.” He confessed that Christmas. 

Three hours of ride back to Tokyo and the two of them huddled in the booth of LeBlanc, as if he never left. The man singing Christmas ballad in the TV felt so faraway all of a sudden, as they were hypersensitive to each other’s breathing and their own reflections in each other’s eyes. The world was quiet except for the two of them. They couldn’t even figure whose heart was it that was beating so embarrassingly loud.

She squeezed his hand which fingers were laced with hers, pulling him slightly for a peck on the lips.

He tasted saltiness. Ren’s free hand reached for her face, his thumb wiping away a tear there.

“I’d _ love _ that too, if you’ll have me.” She shyly, albeit happily and overwhelmingly touched, smiled to him—and he was rather baffled, because he never thought she could top her own beauty like that.

He snickered boyishly and leaned his forehead to hers.

“You mean if _ you’ll _ have _ me _.”

She grinned and poked his chest playfully.

“I’m not the heartbreaker here.”

He smirked and booped her nose.

“Says the reincarnate of Carmen.”

She returned the gesture.

“Says the leader of heart thieves.”

They shared a laugh. Ren was positively euphoric, realizing that _ this _ was how Christmas should be. Not one where he had to feign happiness before secretly leaving his loved one. He wasn’t exactly a believer in god—but _ god help him _, he’d have this day for every year to come.

One thing was certain. Ann will be there for as long as he lived. He trusts her for it. As for his own future, Ren pictured himself of being someone all-around and responsible. Late Akechi Goro often said that he’s perfect to join the police department, and it wasn’t long since Niijima Sae offered him an internship at her new bureau of public defense. 

“I’m aiming to _ Kyoto _ .” Ann confessed a few moments later. She’d told him her dreams of being the top model, so he was slightly surprised. “I know, _ I know _ , big dreams for _ me _?”

“No, you can do it.” He smiled. “I just didn’t think you’d do it. No wonder you’ve been so diligent studying and _ that sure explains why your rank dropped in Granblue _.”

“Hey! No poking into my pain. It was a sacrifice.”

“What are you taking?”

“International Relations.” Ann leaned her head to his shoulder, and his gaze stayed on her in admiration.

He leaned to her head in return. “You’ve thought a lot about this.”

“Not that long, but it makes sense to me. I’m not aiming to any status or particular company or governmental position though. I just think it’d be a plus point for international modelling.”

“You got your _ mandarin _ down too. I have such an amazing woman.”

“_ We _ got our _ mandarin _ down, _ ge ge* _.” (*big brother)

She reminded him and reached out to sip her coffee, only to find her cup empty. Pouting, she nuzzled to his side, holding out her empty cup pleadingly. 

“_ Ge ge, zài lái yī gè*, ah? _” (*big brother, one more?)

He chuckled and raised only after she let go. “_ Tóngyīge Xiao Ann? _” (*The same one, Little Ann?)

“_ Ne, gamsahabnida, oppa~! _” (*yes, thank you very much, brother!)

“Korean next, huh?” Ren huffed as he walked behind the bar, hearing her giggle mischievously. 

Perhaps due to her upbringing, Ann’s quite fast in learning language. There were some instances during their dates that they met tourists, confusedly asking in their own language. Ren couldn’t even decipher a single word of their rapid speaking, but Ann just listened quietly, and magically repeated a word in a questioning tone.

“_ Poh-ezd? _”

“_ Da! Gdyeh poh-ezd! _”

“_ Choo-choo—poh-ezd? _”

“_ Da, da, da! _”

She turned to him brightly. “Can we take them to the station first? They need to catch a train."

Ren narrowed his eyes, mindblown. “How do you know that?”

She also helped him better at speaking English, and because of it, he’d often be the receptionist at the onsen he worked part-time in his hometown. He's now very fluent that it’s not even _ engrish _ anymore. Ann also taught him a trick to deciphering foreign words, which was just observe the speaker for clues, and listen tentatively. Catch a familiar word, and it’s even better if it’s repeated. Finally, _ guess _.

“Ren, where do you plan to go?” Ann asked after he served her second serving of macchiato. He sipped his coffee slowly, and licked his upper lip.

“Management. Thought of Kyushu, but you inspired me to Kyoto too. I think Kyoto has better reputation for it.”

“Ooh, that’s quite a versatile major.” She snickered, leaning her head sideways to stare at him. “You have cards up your sleeves, huh, Joker?”

“I might be offered for law major scholarship though.”

“From Niijima-san?”

“Yep.”

She hummed, straightened herself and quietly drank her coffee. He glanced at her, absorbing her presence. Her warmth.

He might be flashy, a show-off, reckless. But he’s not one to ask much or take himself seriously. Ren enjoyed adrenaline rush and fancy things—and mischief, but he’d be happy left alone doing what makes him happy. 

As such, the future he imagined was a timeless life with Ann. Opening their own business, getting busy that their schedules overlapped, maybe getting annoyed at her habits of never washing cups at first, and lived with her long enough to get used to it. Fighting over toilet seat until getting so used to it they don’t fight about it anymore.

He also wanted his life to be at a state good enough that he could freely express himself. Known enough that he could help others sometimes and not having to fret over the blowback. The frustration of that night when Shido Masayoshi falsely charged him for assault never forgotten, and he never will. He’d make it a reminder that such things happened in this world, and he wanted to be strong enough to defend those in such situations.

To be heard, you must be known. To be listened to, you must be respected or even sometimes feared. To be respected, you need to be powerful. And to be powerful in society, you need connections. To have connections, you need popularity. And to be popular, you might need money and exposure.

It was only several things, but thinking about it this way, it felt as if he had a million dreams.

“When we got into the college of our choice,” Ann began, “Will you meet my parents?”

Ren gazed at her, unable to stop himself from smiling. It seems that he’s not the only one thinking of sharing their future together.

“Of course.”

Hearing his answer—which he found to be as a matter of course—she _ glomped _ him, positively content as her soft lips rained butterfly kisses onto his face, and his heart was overflowing; he felt endeared. He might seem cocky and knew that he’s charming, but he never thought that it’d feel so precious to be this loved. 

Ann was gradually reddening, stopping after kissing the tip of his nose; her blue eyes quivering with a desire that he daren’t assume. Yet, she answered him with a peck on his lips before slowly going down to his jawline, down to his neck; she’s like a cuddly, clingy little bunny and his heart and brain went full-on ‘_ reeeeeee’ _.

_ Is this really happening _?

She stopped, panting, both her hands on his chest, and he could faintly feel her pulse. 

When she gave him that upturned look with those blue pearls—Ren knew he was _ done for _.

“If you’re okay…do you want me?”

Ren took a sharp intake of breath.

“Very much—_ of course, very much _.” He grasped Ann into his arms, she slotted in them so perfectly, as if she's meant to be there. He realized he was also slightly out-of-breath. “I’ve always want you—all of you. Do you—are you—“

Ren felt her fingers clutching onto his back in return.

“I want you so much.”

“Can I _ hold _ you?” 

“Nn.” Her muffled agreement and slight nuzzle of a nod on his chest was not reassuring enough, so he held onto her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

“Do you want me to hold you?”

“Ye—_ Yes _!”

“Why are you stuttering? Are you sure about this?”

“Geez!” she huffed and swatted his thigh, before blurting into a giggle. “You’re too nervous—now I’m nervous…but I still want it. It’s Christmas and all.”

When Ann glanced at him who was blushing hard with a hand covering his mouth, it dawned on her just _ how nervous _ he was. Smiling, she gently nudged him.

“What a virgin.”

“Says a virgin.” He deadpanned at her in his defense, but her mischievous grin relaxed him. “Okay—alright…Where do we do…where do you want—“

“My place…wait—Futaba isn’t listening on us, right?” she warily looked around beneath their table and around the booth, still failing to find the wiretap.

“Your place.” Ren repeated, inhaling, exhaling, and then nodding repeatedly. “Alright—we…we should be leaving. And—and—and buy stuff.”

Ann gazed at him, finding his nervousness endearing. They locked the store and went to Sojiro’s house, blushing as they excused themselves for the day—the older man gave them this smug, knowing smirk, and they _ really _ didn’t need Futaba doing the same thing.

"Ahh, to be young..."

Hearing Futaba saying this, Sojiro swatted her head.

~.X.~

Ren’s always so confident and really good acting as if he’s always one-two-three steps ahead of everyone, yet here he was, reduced to a blubbering bundle of giddiness—and nervousness. It only proved to Ann that he treasured their time together, that he didn’t think that he’s entitled to her body just because they’re dating. 

Ren was just happy that he was courting her. And he sometimes acted like he’s the hottest thing, but whenever they kissed and let go, he’d always let out a quiet, small sigh of disbelief—as if still questioning how he had tricked her into loving him.

It was certainly a rare side to see, of him being unsure. They got to Aohige to buy condoms, and as if the whole thing wasn’t embarrassing enough, they had to stand at _ that section _ for so long because Ren wasn’t sure how to pick it.

“Um…what do you mean you don’t know?” Ann gulped, and Ren twirled the curl of his bang as his gaze was stilling on the floor.

“The—the size. I don’t know how to size it.”

“Is…isn’t there the size on the pack?”

“I mean _ my size _ . I didn’t know I should be measuring it…” he whispered, and _ her _ face got red.

“Ren, seriously? Can’t you learn that from watching porn?” she whispered.

“_ They don’t wear condoms in porn! _” he whispered—more like hissing. Ann was taken aback, realizing that he’s probably right. 

Manga was one thing, she’d read _ those _ genre thanks to a certain orange-head…but _ porn _ ? She’d only seen glimpses of them from online ads and it was pretty _ ehh _ . She just didn’t know that there actually _ were _ porn that utilize condoms, but Ren and most boys just didn’t bother watching that when they need to…do stuff.

Eventually, they went to the stationary section to stare at the rulers sold there, deciding the length by memory—both red-faced. They grabbed at least three packs around the measurements, just in case. The young couple scrammed as fast as they could from Aohige after the cashier gave them knowing looks.

_ Yep. We’re never going back there _.

“_ Next time we’re buying it online _.” Ann grumbled to herself, and Ren was gobsmacked.

_ We haven’t even got to the first time and she’s already planning for the next time!? _

~.X.~

When they locked the door of her room, in the beginning there was an awkward quietness. As the earlier events returned to them, and they realized how ridiculous it was, they laughed. The tension soon melted away—and it didn’t take long for Ren to find that her laughter sounded delicious so he wanted to eat the lips that produced that sound. As vulgar as it sounded.

A peck turned into a deep kiss, and he didn’t even realize when she raised a leg to wrap around the side of his hip, but his hands were already grabbing her ass so they could just—grind. Her hums slowly turned into moan, and Ren felt a different hunger than he’s ever felt. When Ann felt his hand rubbing the side of her breast, she shivered—and not in disgust that she’d often felt from dirty gazes, it was more of a pleasant shudder. 

“Do you— want it now?” Ann breathed out when they felt as if they’re going to explode. 

_ When did we get to my bed? _

Ren swallowed, nodding to answer her, too breath-taken that he forgot how-to-spoken.

She breathed out, and looked into his eyes seriously.

“Do you…need to watch YouTube tutorial?”

…

…

Ann wheezed as he feigned anger and began to tickle her sides, causing her to squirm and squeal. Soon the tickling turned into playful bites, and then sensual licks—and then small, long sucking on her skin. 

He was straddling her at some point, looking down on her, breathless. His gaze somewhere on her neck, and then his fingers caressed a slightly stinging spot.

“Sorry…I’m…”

“Oh—“ Ann, who was already red, turned impossibly redder when his thumbnail slightly jabbed on the hickey he left on her by impulse. “It’s fine…I can cover one. But…” she was quiet for a moment, contemplating.

“...Can you do it again? I didn’t get to feel it.” She asked, looking to her side, feeling embarrassed.

He gulped—_ of course he found that cute! _—but he thought of her dearly, prioritizing her first.

“But—you have photoshoot soon.”

“Not on my neck…I mean…” Ann tugged on her outfit, then it suddenly felt like they’re _ overdressed _ and it’s suffocating. Huffing, she got up to her elbows and shook off her jacket. Ren nodded to himself and did the same, and thought a layer was done—but then she took off her top, revealing her laced bra.

And then she was left in her undergarment—and it was a matching, pale lavender-colored two pieces. She pouted at him.

“If I don’t, I’ll take longer taking it off.”

“_ An angel.. _.” He breathed out, and then stopped to realize that he blurted his mind.

Her body blushed. Ren didn’t know that it could do that. The faint red and the pale lavender, only served to compliment her skin. Suddenly, he was pulled out of his trance when her toe nail tugged on his shirt, her pursed lips and frown demanding him to return the gesture.

Ren took off everything but his Batman boxers, and slightly regretting that decision ... but when he heard her giggling at it, he grinned in amusement. She planned for it—and he didn’t. He didn’t expect anything like this for Christmas.

“Alright. Now.” He composed himself and then pulled out his jacket again to take out the condoms. “Once and for all.”

“Which one of you, shall win over the Excalibur!?” Ann dramatically said over the boxes, and he wheezed, failing to rip one in his hands. He then realized he should take his boxers off first, and paused.

“Uh…Ann, can you turn around?” Ren asked.

Ann needed a few seconds to process what he’s trying to do, and then quirked her brows in bemusement.

“No way, I wanna see!”

“But—_ but _—“

“Fine, here,” Ann huffed, brushing off her own embarrassment as she raised her arms back to unclasp her bra, letting the lavender lace pop and her breasts jiggling in their freedom. 

Ren’s mouth began to water, slightly ajar, and she wanted to smack him silly.

Blushing hard, feeling how ridiculous it was that she felt hot-and-cold from all this, Ann pursed her lips at him.

“You’ll take off my panties. It’s tradition.”

“I planned to do so.” Ren nodded as a matter of fact. “Next time I’ll do the bra.”

“Good.”

Both of them sighed, but then smiled at each other. It was slightly calming that they’re both learning this together—for many days to come, when they’ll be more confident and used to all this. It was fun.

They joked around some more, and then kissed, getting past the awkwardness of their nakedness pressed to one another. She teared up in the slight pain, and he stilled with his brows furrowed, gaze on her blue, determined. When the pain passed and she finally relaxed, it felt like hours had passed for her, but he was sensitive to the max. She tried to poke his waist, causing him to yelp, and he tickled her in return—her laughter later turned into slight moan, finding how weird it is to be filled, but then she paused. It dawned on her that they were physically connected—and he’s inside her yet she’s also inside his arms. It made her tears verging to the seam, and she smiled at him, assuring him that she’s alright.

The raven-haired teen was elated, drowning in pleasure as he tried to move himself the way that pleased him—he wasn’t sure if Ann was feeling good, and for a moment, tried to move in angles that hope to pleasure her. She got annoyed and stopped him, and he tried to explain.

Ann wasn’t sure what she should be feeling yet, she was just happy to be connected with him, so she told him to move the way that pleasured him. The blonde watched his expression gradually turning from uncertainty and concern to that of lust and desire—and she began to feel heat slowly overcoming her. 

He drove her crazy when he began to erratically leaving bites onto her chest.

The thought of him desiring her so much—that she pleasured him so much that it seemed as if he’s intoxicated; _ it’s hot _. She faintly sensed something ticklish within her lower abdomen, but right now she was just content watching that usual cockiness on his face being undone, hovering atop her.

“Ann…_ Annie… _” he moved even faster, slightly hurting her—but nothing she couldn’t handle— drowning his face to the side of her neck, breathing hotly, causing a pleasant shudder in her as he repeated her name like a mantra.

~.X.~

Ren was a goop of slime. A limp jello—if that’s even a thing. He wanted to be buried inside of her forever—perhaps that sounded weird, but sometimes when it concerned Ann, Ren was weird like that. He was drowning in afterglow and somewhere on his hazy thoughts, watching Ann smiling so gently at him, caressing his sweaty hair, he asked himself; _ why am I so lucky _?

He was aware that she didn’t particularly feel the same pleasure he did, but she seemed happier and warmer than ever. Being it his first time, he didn’t think he lasted that long either, but Ann seemed surprised glancing at her digital clock on the table and said that an hour hasn’t passed.

Ren let out a dreamy sigh, taking her hand that was caressing his nape, kissing the knuckles. He grunted, forcing himself out of her, and took off the rubber, tying it up. She was watching so curiously; he felt slightly embarrassed, but he was still too hazy with pleasure to care. 

He returned to her bed and tried to tug her to lie in his arms, but she sat up.

“Wait, I totally forgot.” She mumbled, then taking off her pigtails, letting her pale gold locks flow free. She then giddily nuzzled and settled in his arm, kissing his collarbone.

Ren felt his mouth water again at the sight of her hair. Before he could stop himself, his free hand reached for the pool of gold and buried his fingers into them.

_ Soft…fluffy…silk… _

“I have a goddess in my arm. A Venus.”

“Hmm, the english saying for your words would be _ how corny _.”

“Corn? Not _ cheese _?” he asked in a mumble, but still mesmerized at the feeling of running his fingers in her hair. It’s strange how her hair was such color. He then compared them to whenever his mom finished bathing and forgot to clean the drain, creating an eerie sight of black hair stuck there, like The Grudge.

“If Sadako is blonde, do you think the movie is still going to be scary?” he randomly asked.

She was so dumbstruck by the randomness, it took her a few seconds before laughing at his silliness.

His hand gently gathered her everything closer to him, and he buried his face on top of her crown, breathing in the scent of cocoa.

“You’re _ way too happy _ about this.” Ann commented, humming to his chest.

“Mmhm.” He kissed her hair. “Thank you, Ann. Next time I’ll make you cum.”

She swatted his upper arm, and he smirked languidly. Feeling Ann rustling and looking up to him, he returned the gaze—she was pouting cutely.

“What? You want to try it now?” he asked, hinting hope. He chuckled when she stuck out her pink tongue at him. “But seriously, I want you to feel how good it is. I think I can’t live without you anymore, so take responsibility.”

She huffed amusedly at his remark. “Is it really, _ really _, that good?”

“_ Absolutely _ fantastic.” He sighed dreamily. “It’s even the best because it’s you and it’s not my hand.”

Ann thought about it, before blushing really hard. He chuckled teasingly and tried to look at her face when she turned away.

“What were you _ imagining, Annie _~?”

“Sh-Shut up!” she saved herself by burying her face into his chest, and when she felt his chest rumbled with laughter, Ann smiled. She loved his laughter.

Ren found himself tired and dazed, but drowsiness didn’t wash over him until he could feel her soft breathing, eyes closed peacefully. Her lashes grazing her cheeks, and Ren was fascinated at how she mesmerized him—so effortlessly. He didn’t expect or even wish or even imagine to have her here in his arms, connected completely—he was only imagining domestic future with her, this whole event became such a pleasant surprise. He nearly forgot that it was Christmas.

He lived for thrills and surprising the crowd—for the past year, that was fulfilling enough for him. Ann did that with little effort, having wrapped his heart around her fingers. Ren never really ‘get’ some romance scenes in movies or novels—or manga, but now he might be a walking corn, or a bowl of cheese himself. Right now he felt like a mush, melted cheese sticking onto her slumbering frame.

When it dawned on him that he’d experience this more and forever, he impulsively clutched onto her figure, trembling as his heart was touched by the lovely reality. Soon the overwhelmingness of it became relief, and later it became tranquility of completion. Then, he fell into a dreamless sleep—because he already caught the treasure of his palace.


End file.
